


Runaway

by Honeyrockmysocks



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Multi, Murder, Serious Injuries, Shits fucked up am sorry, Toppat Civil Warfare Ending | TCW (Henry Stickmin), idk how to tag just take this i worked to hard on this au lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27449344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeyrockmysocks/pseuds/Honeyrockmysocks
Summary: Charles couldn't believe Galeforce had sided with Henry. He refused to work along side the toppats and left the government. Yet, Charles still gets involved in the civil war. Just on his own terms.
Relationships: Its a secret ;)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Runaway

**Author's Note:**

> Warning this fic is going to include death, murder, violence, gore and a lot of angst!! Please be wary and take care of yourself!

The sound of the door slamming shut made Charles jump, his eyes turning to glare at his father. General Hubert Galeforce returned the glare before it softened into a sad look. He walked past Charles and stood behind his desk, finally making eye contact with him. Charles kept his glare as he spoke,

"Charlie, I know you're mad about this but you have to understand th-" 

"That siding with the toppat clan is a smart move?" Charles hissed and cut him off. Galeforce glared at him, 

"Don't you cut me off, Charles, I am your boss but more importantly I'm your father. I understand why you're so upset but this is for the best." Galeforce was stern in his wording, squaring his shoulders as he spoke. Charles felt himself shake with rage as tears bubbled up in the corners of his eyes,

"What? So you can side with the toppat clan when they win this civil war? So you can trust the people we've been fighting for years!?" Charles screamed the last part, slamming his hands down on his desk. Charles sucked in a few breathes, Galeforce to stunned to say anything before Charles continued, "you're an idiot for trusting him. He betrayed us once before who the hell wouldn't think he wouldn't do it again?" Charles shook as he spoke, closing his eyes as his father gently placed a hand on his shoulder,  
"Charlie, son i-" 

"Don't- just... just tell me. Tell me the truth. Why are you trusting them." Galeforce stayed silent, giving a sad look to his son. A few tears welled up in his eyes. Charles let out a sob, "Fine. Fine.. if that's how you wanna do it then ok. I resign." Galeforce gasp and grabbed Charles arm,

"Charlie you don't know what you're saying, son please i-" Charles roughly pulled his hand away, glaring through teary eyes,

"I won't be your pawn. Don't come after me." Without looking back Charles shoved his way out of his father's office but not without leaving behind his badge on the desk.

Charles shoved past Rupert as tears fell from his eyes, the dark haired man giving him a worried look. Charles didn't give him time to speak as he was already shoving past another solider without looking back. Charles pushed his way into his room and shut the door behind him, letting out a choked sob as soon as he did. Running his hands through his hair as he slid down to the floor, burying his face in his knees. Charles couldn't believe his fath- General Galeforce. Trusting the toppats over him? Did he ever really care about him if he was that willing to brush aside his judgement? 

Charles let out a shaky breath as he looked up, wiping the tears from his face. He had to hurry up and pack up so the general didn't try and stop him. Charles pushed himself up off the floor, rubbing his eyes one last time before walking over to his closet. He pulled out his duffle bag and shoved his few outfits inside. Turning to his night stand he pulled open a drawer, inside was his three knives and a pair of swiss army knives. He tossed them in his bag also. He contemplated taking his helicopter keys, but in the end left them on the night stand. He opted to instead grab his motorcycle keys and place them in his pocket. Lastly after collecting up his pistol and slinging his sniper rifle over his shoulder along side grabbing all his ammo, his gaze fell to the picture frame on his night stand. He picked it up and stared at it, him and his father looked so happy together. It was a picture of them together right after Charles had graduated flight school. His hand shook as he stared at it, the general wasn't the man he loved. He wasn't his father. Charles smashed the picture on the night stand before leaving the room.

He saw the general at the end of the hallway, he turned to look at him but Charles just glared and turned his back on him. He walked past all the people he had grown to love, all his friends. He felt bad for them, so blinded by that idiot of a leader of theirs. He sucked in a sob as he thought about his father again... Charles still loved him. He just couldn't trust him. He knew this was wrong and he couldn't stand by and let himself be apart of it. He heard his father call out to him but Charles ignored him, picking up the pace as he made his way outside. He pulled out his keys and made his way over to his motorcycle, pulling his helmet on before putting the keys in. He heard the general call for him again, he sounded so desperate. Charles hoped that maybe him leaving would change things, but his father was a stubborn man. He didn't have high hopes. Just as he was about to kick up his stand and leave, he saw a toppat walk over and give him a worried look. He looked out of place in his security guard uniform and he certainly didn't look like he could handle himself in a fight. Charles remembered him being one of Henry's toppats, the anxious man had practically been hiding behind the ex clan leader the whole time. Charles glared at them both, lifting his helmet up,

"Answer me, general. I'll give you one last chance." The toppat gave a worried look between them, Charles clenched the handle of his motorcycle. General Galeforce looked away from Charles, he looked like he was crying. Charles huffed, "I figured. Have fun explaining to the family why your own son disowned you." The general gasped, a look of horror crossing his face,

"C-charlie wait!" But Charles pulled his helmet down and turned his head away. Kicking up the motorcycle stand and securing himself on the bike. He tried not to cry as he heard the general call to him as he drove off.

The motel was nothing to write home about, but the owners didn't ask about the sniper rifle on his back so that was good enough for him. Charles opened the door to his room, it would work as a temporary place for him to stay while he figured out where he was going. The ex pilot walked into the room and set his duffle bag down on the bed. He pulled his sniper rifle off his back and leaned it against the wall before sitting down on the rickety bed. He ran a hand down his face, feeling how wet it still was from crying. He knew he should be making a plan of where to go, somewhere for him to hide, but he couldn't. Tears welled back up in his eyes and he layed down on the bed. His hands covered his eyes as he tried not to sob. After a moment, Charles rolled onto his side. He was so tired and just so so drained from it all. He let out a sigh and closed his eyes. He would figure this out tomorrow. 

Charles was awoken by the sound of screaming and gunshots. He shot out of bed and grabbed his rifle. He pushed the door open and to his shock, he saw military soliders ushering people away as- Charles shoved the door shut as he caught sight of the toppats. Charles looked around the room frantically as he panted it. Seems Henry couldn't wait a day to bust in and fight for his title. Charles huffed, he just couldn't catch a damn break. He grabbed his duffle bag after he slung his rifle over his shoulder. Charles made his way over for the window and after realising it was bolted shut, he broke it. Climbing through it was a pain, the glass ripped into his pants and jacket and cut open his hands and his cheek. Charles ignored the pain as he landed down behind the motel, brushing some glass off of him as he stood back up. Charles adjusted his rifle before quickly hurrying down the edge of the building. 

Charles managed to slip past the two sides fighting and make it into the nearby ally way. The pilot in him screamed at him to get up high, and he listened. Using his body as a ram he broke down the door into the office building. He shoved past a few people hiding and made his way into the stair well. He hurried his way up the stairs, only tripping once and being very thankful for his steeltoed boots. Finally he bust open onto the roof. Charles dropped his duffle bag down as he pulled his sniper rifle off his back. Kneeling down he set up and stand and after securing it looked down his scope. Charles felt his hands shake as he searched the men on the ground. He wasn't sure why he was doing this. To spite the general maybe? Maybe he wanted to end this stupid war himself. He wasn't sure. What he was sure about was the man he recognised while looking down his scope. The man stood shifted slightly behind Henry as he drove away some toppats. Charles took note he was injured. Charles aimed for his head and pulled the trigger.


End file.
